Coagulation
Coagulation is a large valley with identical bunkers at both ends. It is a remake of the Halo: Combat Evolved multiplayer map Blood Gulch. It is ideal for Capture the Flag games due to its wide open spaces and having one base at either end of the map. This map is suited to between 6 and 16 players due to its size. Map Layout The red and blue bunkers are both identical in layout and the weapons that they contain. Each has a single main room which contains the flag and bomb in CTF matches and assault matches respectively as well as a newly added cellar level containing a banshee and a Gravity lift to the main room. The roof is also useful with a hole to drop into the main room, a teleporter, and a sniper rifle. Territories *Hill *Red Base *Blue Base *Rockslide Tactics #There are turrets on each of the bases. These are easy targets for snipers, distance BR, Gauss Warthogs, and Scorpions. If you don't possess any of the above equipment, avoid them. The lack of cover around the bases makes it too easy for you to be torn apart before you can kill the turretman. #Don't attack the turrets with Ghosts. You won't win. Warthogs are a toss-up. #The most popular feature of this map is the sniper alcove above the blue base. It's reachable by Banshee or by glitching the wall of the map with a Spectre, Ghost, or, less common, Scorpion Tank. Also you can get there by a really lucky chain superjump that consists of : the blue base superjump, then the teleporter superjump, and then the hard one, a superjump in the middle of the way between the sniping spot and the teleporter. This is a very predictable spot for snipers to run to though, and as such it is often avoided. Don't underestimate the predictable though, as it often can be unpredictable in itself. #The hills (near the overshield; the middle of the map) are another popular sniper spot, as the rocks offer a surplus of cover. #Close range is rarely an option. There is a shotgun that spawns, but most players avoid it as it is uneccesary in the mostly distance based game. The few close range encounters you will have usually involve preoccupied snipers, which can be assassinated/stuck. Glitches To get out of Coagulation, you need to have an Elite character and a Spectre. Drive the Spectre to red base where you will see a slanted wall. Boost up the side, then drive left pass two sections until you reach one tall point. Spin the Spectre around so that it is facing right. When you are ready, lodge the Spectre up against the top of the wall and get out. Trivia *Coagulation has been the setting for most episodes of the popular award-winning machinima series, Red vs. Blue following the release of Halo 2. *Coagulation is a term for when blood clots, obviously giving homage to Blood Gulch. Related Links *Blood Gulch